releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Federation
The Witch Federation, also known as Union was a large organisation established jointly by several witch kingdoms. It possessed many high-ranked witches and witch extraordinaries. Background The Extraordinaries, who survived the First Battle of Divine Will, founded the union.Chapter 896 They concentrated their forces in order to win the War of God’s Will and the Federation formed a colossal army while incorporating every Holy City into the fold at the same time.Chapter 344 It was responsible for training and dispatching witches, resolving disputes, and maintaining the stability and public order of the city. Chronology The Witch Federation was founded after the First Battle of Divine Will by the survivors with the vow of the Three Queens which is the founding constitutional amendments of a nation.This event signified the point after which the Union had transformed from an unofficial alliance to a unified political entity.Chapter 896 The Three Chiefs system was built by a witch named Samantha who forced a radical change in the Union. She herself was among the first batch of Three Chiefs. After the First Battle of Divine Will they were reached out by the Underground Civilization, and began to slowly discover their technology. The Witch Federation fought against the demons during the Second Battle of Divine Will, and finally lose after the fall of the last holy city Taquila. The survivors fled to the Barbarian lands, but were split into 2 factions because they conflicted over which strategy they would use to fight against demons. The Alice's faction proposed to sacrifice some witches to make God's Punishment Army, consisting of witches in enhanced shells, while the other, led by Natalia, was sure that only the development of magic power may allow to even humanity's chances against demons. Furtermore, what second faction discovered in the maze of the Underground Civilization, was in opposition with the plan of the Queen of Starfall city. If a witch abandons her body to become a God's Punishment Warrior, she'll not only lose the chance to be promoted, but also lose God's Will forever. After knowing that God's Punishment Army was not the only way to compete with demons on the battlefields any more, the Taquila survivors who didn't want to reduce their own kind to the materials for shells caused a great conflict with Alice.Chapter 735 Finally the 2 factions lost their Transcendents, and Eleanor acted to stop this internal conflict and integrated herself into the Central Carrier to discover the other secret of the Underground Civilization. But even after the merging of Eleanor and other 48 witches, the Central Carrier still hasn't obtain self-awareness and can't understand the remaining documented experiment records in the ruins. The splitting of the 2 factions resulted in the creation of 2 groups: Church and Taquila Witches. Locations The Witch Federation occupied vast Fertile Plains, it established 3 Holy Cities, each of which was on God's Stone mine. * Starfall City * Taquila * Arrieta Culture Witches of the Union believed they were chosen by the gods, while common people, unable to condense magic, were both uneducated and powerless, only cultivating their soil. Apart from witches, most of the citizens were ordinary people. They were responsible for reproducing and raising children until their magic power was awakened. And then these young witches would be handed over to another special department to receive education and training.Chapter 345 Politics The Witch Federation was governed by a system of Three seats, known as Queens, each one of them ruled over one of the Holy city: * Alice, Queen of Starfall City * Natalia, Queen of Taquila * Eleanor, Queen of Arrieta Common people, mortals, were excluded from governance; to keep information secret, the Union created magic writing which could be read by witches only.Chapter 345 Trivia * A book "General Principles" recorded the feelings and experiences of the High Awakened during their evolution, it was created to help other witches to evolve. * Half-quarter of an hour is a rule to prevent damages during a witch awakening. According to it, any girl must inform surrounding people of awakening symptoms to prevent harm and deaths. * All the Transcendents in the Union upgraded in battles.Chapter 1106 References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Witch Federation Category:Witches Category:Taquila Witches Category:Church Category:Defunct Organizations